A Past Lost, A future Beginning
by animelvr21100
Summary: a grl name Alice lives in a house w/ 5 chicks n goes to college. she lost her memory in an accident. what happens when she meets somone from her past? what happens when she meets enemies? will there be love? read and fins out...
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my new story about 5 girls living in a gigantic house. I hope you like it!**_

_**Characters: Emma, 19**_

_**Brittany, 19**_

_**Simone, 18**_

_**Brianna, 18**_

_**Amanda, 19**_

_**APOV:**_

_ I am fresh out of high school, a freshman in college. I live with my four best friends that are like sisters to me, since I barely have any family. I've been without my mother for 5 years, _

_and lost me father a year ago. I been through a lot of shit, but my girls have been there with me all the way. We live in a gigantic house that my uncle gave me when my father passed. The house _

_has 7 bedrooms, 8.5 bathrooms, living room, family room, dining room, game room, basement that is like a family room, indoor pool & hot tub, outdoor pool & hot tub, sauna, exercise room and _

_more!_

_ Tomorrow is my first day of college and I am excited! We all go to the same college, but for different things. Emma, goes for engineering & tech, Simone goes for business, Brittany _

_goes for marine biology, and Brianna goes for zoology. I want to pursue my passion in Forensic science, which has always been my favorite!_

_ I went into my closet, so I can pick out my outfit for tomorrow, but Brittany kicked me out of my closet, because she wants to pick out my outfit. She took out a pair of dark skinny jeans, _

_white cami, black cardigan, black converses, and a bow head band. And all I was gonna wear sweatpants! We heard a scream and ran downstairs to see what the hell was it. Emma was standing _

_with boxes of pizza that she must of ordered. We all just gave her this stare like really? We all smiled and sat down to eat in the family room. Brittany and Brianna had another argument about _

_what we were gonna watch, but Simone won because she choose to watch Aladdin. She sure loves those Disney movies! _

_ We all said goodnight and I went upstairs to take a bath. I put my Ipod on my little player thingy and sat in the tub and stretched out, since I have a gigantic ass tub. I got the master _

_bedroom, since the girls thought that it was proper, since it is my house. I laid my head back and started to remember all of my memories of high school with Nick, Davon, Tyler, Darby and others. _

_I still cannot believe that I am starting college tomorrow. It amazes me how time goes by. I closed my eyes and I heard my door open. Emma came in and said "So are you ready for tomorrow?" I _

_nodded my head yes and she took a seat next to me. "How are you feeling?" she asked me. "I am okay, did you come in here so you can use my shower?" she nodded her head yes and I smiled _

_at her. She turned on some dancing music and we sung to it. This is turning out to be a great night!_

_ She said good night and left my room. I put on my sweatpants and a tank top and got my stuff ready for tomorrow. I looked at my schedule to see what my classes are for tomorrow. 1St, I _

_have tech ed, then math, next drawing class and then gym. My classes are so awesome for tomorrow! I set my alarm for 7, even though I will get up earlier because I am so excited. I look at a _

_picture of my mom and dad and turned on the radio to some music. Tomorrow will be interesting..._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_ I woke up and it is 5:00! why in the hell am I up this early? I got up and put on my exercise shoes and went down to the gym, where Brittany was. I joined her on the treadmill and we talked _

_for a little bit. By the time we finished, it was 7:00. I got off and went upstairs to get ready. I did my hair and make up and grabbed my bag and sketch book and met up with the girls. We grab a _

_bite to eat and ran to the train station, so we can make it there on time. The train is so packed! Holy shit! Its full of college students and other people. Emma is talking to someone and she seems _

_to be flirting with them. She would be the one to meet a guy on a train!_

_ We got to the campus and everyone is signing in and stuff, people are chilling out, and couples are together. I lost the girls, so I went to registration and signed in. The woman gave me a map _

_and I went to go find my class. When I walked in, Emma was saving me a seat. The teacher gave us some papers about safety and stuff. The teacher is actually pretty funny. _

_ Next period rolled around and we went to math. Luckily, Emma has been here before, so she knows the campus. We walked in and our math teacher is the same math teacher we had in 9th _

_grade! He looked up at us and he smiled. We found the farthest seat back and sat down. This class will be torture!_

_ We survived that class and now it is time for lunch! None of the girls have my lunch time, so I guess I have to sit alone today. I found a spot under a tree, where it is shady and kinda quiet. I _

_took out my sketch pad, so I can continue to draw Soul and Maka from Soul Eater. I felt someone behind me. I looked back and there is a guy, very tall with longish brown hair, blue eyes, and a lip _

_piercing. He is so hot! "Umm, do you like my drawing?" He sat down next to me and said "You are an amazing artist." I smiled and he took my book. He flipped through the pages and he smiled at _

_all of them. He gave it back to me and said "Those are amazing. What's your name?" I blushed. "It's Amanda. Amanda Crockett." He smiled. "My name is Nathan. Nathan Carpenter. I hope to see _

_you in the art class next." I completely forgot! Class starts soon! He grabbed my hand and said "Don't worry. It's around the corner here, you got time." I am relaxed now, but he is still holding my _

_hand as we go to the class. His hand is really warm and soft. Holy shit! I am blushing again! He turns back, to see is I was okay, but he saw me blush! He smiled and continued to go to class. _

_When I got there, Brittany was saving me a seat. He sat on the side, away a little bit with his friends. He kept on looking at me and I looked at him. Brittany tapped me on my shoulder and said _

_"Earth to Mandy. Are you okay?" I shook me head and gave my attention to her. But he sure is cute! _

_ Our Art teacher is really cool! He is so laid back and basically lets us do anything that we want, as long as we do our work. Brittany and I took out our Ipods and we listened to them as we _

_drew. She drew horses and I drew some cowboys and cowgirls in anime form. Mr. Koller came over and praised us for our work. I also showed him some of my other work and he was really _

_impressed. At the end of class, Brittany left and I met up with Nathan. We walked to gym class and I got changed in the locker room. They are all nice and we all talked for a little bit. It is so easy _

_to make friends here!_

_ I got out and I saw Nathan with his friends. He kept on looking at me and he kept on smiling. The teacher wanted to test our skills, so he made us go through a little test. Luckily, I am _

_awesome at sports and running, so it's all good. By the time we finished, Nathan and I were the last ones in the competition. I just had a feeling that we would tie. The teacher made us race _

_against each other, to see who can run the most laps. I don't like running laps, but I will beat him! By the time we did 102 laps, I was exhausted. I am actually getting light headed a little bit. I _

_started to see doubles of everything. I tripped and I almost landed face-first, but Nathan caught me and I fell into his arms. I looked up and him and he gazed into my eyes. He felt my head to see _

_if I was okay. The teacher came over and gave us some water. I was able to stand on my own, so I went to the locker room and got changed. When I came out, Nathan was waiting for me. I am _

_actually shocked that he waited, but I guess that's okay. "Are you taking the train home?" I shook my head yes and he grabbed my hand, so we can go to the train. When we got there, we _

_actually got a seat. Well it was sorta like a seat, but I had to sit in his lap, which I did not mind. "So what high school did you go to?" he asked. "Western Tech in Catonsville, Md." I said. His eyes _

_looked up at mine and he said "I went to Catonsville High." I cannot believe that he went there! That amazes me! We talked some more about anime and sports. By the time we finished, we got _

_off the train. He took out his phone and said "Put in your number, I will put mine in too." I took out my phone and we exchanged numbers. He grabbed me and we took a picture together, which he _

_sent to me. I got off and he continued to go on the train. As I walked home, I grabbed some stuff for the house, that the girls wanted. When I got to the house, the girls were all waiting for me. It _

_is funny how they look when they are worried. I sat the stuff on the table and I changed into a pair of ripped jeans, my blue plaid shirt and my boots. I put my hair up in a pony tail and grabbed my _

_bag. Brittany was in the living room. "Where are you going?" she said. I turned around and said "I am going to work. I got a job at my uncle's riding academy, so I am going to work now!" I ran out _

_of the house to the train station, so I don't miss it. I got on and I took out my Ipod and listened to some country music. I reached my stop and got off. I ran to the farm as fast as I could. When I _

_got there, my uncle Jerry was there, waiting for me. "If you needed a ride, you could of tole me and I would of got one of the guys to get you." he said. "Don't worry. So what is my job?" He _

_pointed over to the barn, and I knew exactly what my job is. I walk over to the barn and there are horses, waiting to be tacked up. I groomed them all and finished getting them ready. As I was _

_cleaning up, I heard some guys coming my way. "Did you hear about the new girl starting? Apparently she is the boss's niece." the one guy said. "Yea. She is our age and she just started college _

_this year. I heard she is pretty cute too." When he finished that sentence, he saw me and I looked at them. There were 4 guys and one of them was Nathan! He looked at me with wide eyes and _

_said "What are you doing here?" The guys looked confused as shit. "My uncle gave me a job here. I didn't know that you worked here." The guys looked at me and then him and they continued _

_that for a while. "Wait, so you are the boss's niece?" I nodded my head yes and they all got grins on their faces. They all rushed over to me and introduced their selves. One guy is name Evens, _

_and he is tall with short brown hair. Bruce is tall with short hair and looks like a model. Jake is short with curly red hair and dimples. And then there was Nathan. He got all territorial and made all _

_of the guys back away from me. He is funny and yet I just met him today._

_ We finished doing all of our work and decided to take the 4-wheelers out for a spin. They guys all had one, but I didn't. Nathan let me get on his with him and I held on tight. They went super _

_fast and the wind went through my hair. I laid my head on his back and I tightened my grip. I closed my eyes and I let the wind go through me. We stopped and Nathan tapped my hands for me to _

_wake up. I got off and we are at the edge of a cliff. The view is amazing! It reminds me of the cliff that I saw when I last went riding with my dad. This is the cliff! I am starting to cry. I have not _

_cried since my father's funeral and even there, I didn't cry much. Nathan saw me crying and gave me a big hug. It seems like I have known him forever, but I just met him today..._

_**NPOV:**_

_ I cannot believe that she does not remember me. I guess it was true that she lost her memory after that accident. I don't want to see her cry at all. I have always had a crush on her and when _

_I saw her cry after her mom died, it broke my heart. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly so she could stop. She finally did, and I wiped her tears. She is so cute..._

_**APOV:**_

_ Nathan got me to stop crying and I looked at him. He wiped my tears and made me laugh. Something seems very familiar about this scene, but I cannot put my finger on it, oh well! We got _

_back on the 4-wheeler and headed back to the barn. The guys were waiting for us at the barn doors. "Where have you been?" Bruce asked. "He probably fucked her." Jake said. Nathan got so _

_pissed and chased after them. They are to funny sometimes._

_ We all said goodbye and Nathan invited me back to his apartment. I thought that he was trying to trick me, but I don't think he would do that. We got on the train and I sat down next to him. _

_I laid my head on his shoulder and started to doze off. Soon I was in dream land..._

_**NPOV:**_

_She passed out on my shoulder! Wtf? Oh well! I just hope that these pictures will trigger her memory a little bit. _

_The train stopped, so I put Mandy on my back to give her a piggy back ride. She is so light, just like she was when we were in middle school. She is still as cute as she was back then. I still like _

_her, just as I did back then. _

_ We got to my apartment and she is still sound asleep, so I laid her on the couch and put a blanket over her. I grabbed my yearbooks and started to go through the pictures of us. Everyone _

_said that we look like a couple, even though I didn't think she felt that way about me. I saw a picture of us at field day in 8th grade. We were playing flag football with the guys. She fell and I _

_caught her. She looked up at me and she smiled. That was one hell of a day! I heard her wake up and I turned around to see her. "Where in the hell am I?" she said. Her eyes widen as she looked _

_at me..._

_**APOV:**_

_ Holy shit! I am at his apartment! "How in the hell did I get here?" I asked . "I carried you here. You fell asleep on the train, so I brought you back here." I sat up and he handed me a cup of _

_coffee. He sat down next to me, with all yearbooks. They look like middle school yearbooks. I don't remember what middle school I went to, because I had an accident and I lost my memory. He _

_opens up to a page and there is a girl and a boy. The girl looks like me! And the boy looks like Nathan! I look at him with a glare like what the fuck? He sighed and said "If you are wondering, this is _

_a picture of me and you at the 8th grade field day. I know you did not remember me, but I certainly remembered you. We have been best friends since 6th grade, but after your accident, you did _

_not remember me." it is all coming back to me! I remember all of my middle school years, spending it with him. Everything is so clear right now. I remember that I even had a crush on him! I look _

_up at him and he looked into my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and I fell into his chest. I am crying like crazy. "I am so sorry that I did not remember you. I feel like the worst person on _

_this planet. I am so sorry!" he hushed me to be quiet. "it is okay, it is not your fault. I am just happy that you remember me now. It makes me happy that we can go back to normal, like we were _

_in middle school." he said. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. I did not want to lose him, at all. I lost my memory, which meant I lost him, but I found him again and I am not going _

_to forget him this time! I finally found the guy that I have been searching for..._

_**NPOV:**_

_ This is one of the the happiest days of my life. She remembers me! I start to tear up a little bit, but I am going to be strong. I pick her up and sat her in my lap, so I can hold her in my _

_arms. She was as happy as she could be. I just don't want to loose her again. Not ever! She looks up at me and dries my tears for me. She smiles, just like she did on that day. I took off my ring, _

_the one that I have had forever. It is sterling silver, with a crescent moon on it. I put it on her finger and it fit just right! She thanked me for it and I said "Now we can always me together, _

_forever." she took off a blue ribbon and nodded. I tied it around my wrist and gave her another hug. We will be together forever..._

_**APOV:**_

_ I told him that it was getting late, so he walked me to the train station. He gave me a hug and I got on. The train was empty, so I sat in a quiet section. My stop came and I walked home. I _

_got in and all of the girls were waiting for me. "Where in the hell have you been? We have been worried sick!" Simone said. I took out my phone and showed her a picture of the guys at the farm. _

_They all shut up and started at the picture. I walked to the kitchen and made a hot pocket and went upstairs to take a shower. I changed into sweatpants and a tank top. I turned on some music _

_and did some of the work that was assigned to me. Brittany came in and sat next to me. "Why were you so late?" she asked. I do not want to tell her the truth, but I want to. "My uncle and my _

_aunt wanted me over for dinner, so I stayed and hangout with them for a while. I just lost track of time, that's all." she patted my head and walked out. That was a close one! I got my stuff ready _

_for tomorrow and set my alarm. I laid in bed and I am reflecting on my past that I remember. I remember all parts with Nathan in it, that is why I knew that look that he gave me looked familiar, _

_because he gave me that look in 8th grade. He was cute back then, and is even hotter now! I rolled over and closed my eyes. I hope I get to see him tomorrow..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_I woke up early again and I went to the exercise room, to lift some weights. I can't wait to see Nathan again. It makes me so happy that we are friends again. I got off at 7 and went to my room, so I can change. I decided _

_to put on a pair of skinny jeans, my varsity shirt that hangs off on my shoulder and a black tank top. I grabbed my schedule and looked at my classes. I have English with Simone, physics with Brianna, forensics class, and _

_finally civil war history. This is going to be a boring day. I walked downstairs and made everyone breakfast. The girls all came down and poured some coffee. We got to the trail station, and actually got seats! We got off and _

_the campus was lively, as usual. I followed Simone to English, but we got lost. This is not a good start to my morning! I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and it's Tyler, Darby, Davon and Christina! I did not _

_know they go here! I ran over to them and gave them all a hug. "I did not you guys go here too!" Tyler gave me this funny look and said "We all wanted to stick together, so we decided to go to the same college together. _

_My brother goes here, so this has been the college that I have been wanting to go to. You guys look a little lost, where are you going?" Simone took out her schedule and showed it to him. "Oh we are going there too. Come _

_on, or we will be late." her said. I am happy that they are all here. It feels like another part of my family is here, I feel a little more complete now. My phone buzzed and I got a text from Nathan. "I will see you at lunch, our _

_usual spot again." I am even more happy now! I get to see my crush! Tyler looked at me once more and said "So who is the lucky boy?" I am a little confused , but I thought about it for a sec. "It is my personal secret." he _

_got angry and threw a fit because I would not tell him about Nathan. I want to keep that a secret for a little bit, just for safe keeping._

_English went on forever and next is Physics. Tyler had it next, so he led the way. He said that our teacher is really cool and he jokes around with the kids, and he was right! Mr. Hopkins was making things explode and _

_making fun of all of the kids, especially Brianna. I think I will enjoy this class a lot!_

_Lunch rolled around and I went to our spot. I sat down and I took out my sketch book again. I have so many unfinished drawings that I can't even count them! Nathan sat down next to me and handed me a bag, which had _

_a amp, sandwich, chips, brownie, and a water bottle in it. "I thought I could buy you lunch. You barely eat as it is, but you are still the same." I smiled and started to eat a little bit. He is right, I barely eat. I guess I have to _

_change my eating habits; or not. He took my sketch book and started to color them for me. He really enjoys color. It makes me smile. _

_Lunch ended and he walked me to class, since his class is right next to mine. He gave me a hug and I walked into the classroom. The room is like a gigantic crime scene! The teacher, leaded me to my seat and took role. My _

_class is not big, which works out in my favor. He gave us a worksheet and let us solve the crime. I was the one to solve it and he congratulated me, by giving me a sweatshirt, that has the ghost team on it, which I love. _

_This is going to be a great class too. _

_I walked out and Nathan was waiting for me, as usual. He walked me half way and said "I will see you at work then?" I nodded my head and gave him another hug and I gave him my sweatshirt from forensics class. When _

_I walked into my class, I looked at my teacher and he looks very familiar. He looked up and smiled at me. "I cannot believe my eyes. It's Crockett's daughter!" he ran over to me and shook my hand. "It is so great to have _

_you here, especially someone from my old unit." Mr. Jim has not changed what so ever. "How is your father anyway, I have not spoken to him since 2010." I frowned because I do not telling people what happened, but I _

_have no choice. "My father passed away in 2012. we had an accident at an event and a horse flipped on him and killed him and injured beemers. I was also involved in the accident and was in ac-coma. I lost my memory, so _

_I only remember bits and pieces of my childhood. I am surprised that I remembered you, actually. He frowned and I took my seat. This class will be hard, but I will do it, for my father. _

_The end of the class ended, but Mr. Jim pulled me aside again. "So who is taking care of your father's business? And who is caring for beemers?" he asked me. I sighed again and said "I am taking care of my fathers _

_business and Elizabeth is caring for beemers. It has been really hard, but I have to push myself, so I can move on." He gave me a hug and said "Well you are always welcome at my house. Ms. Kay would love to see you, so _

_drop by, okay?" I nodded my head and left the class, so I can go to the train, but I missed it. Shit! I heard a voice from behind me and it's Bruce! "Your uncle told me to give you a lift. Come on!" I got into the passenger _

_side and we headed somewhere. "This is not the way of my uncle's barn. Where are we going?" I asked. Then we pulled up to this gigantic house, just like mine. "I have to stop at home first. Ill let you borrow a shirt, so _

_you don't get your pretty clothes messed up." I followed him in and we were greeted my 2 maids. They took my bag and Bruce lead me upstairs. We got to this big room, which looks like a typical boys room. "Have a seat; I _

_will be right back." he left the room, so I decided to look around. He has many trophies from races and contests, that I can't count them all! I see a picture of him with a girl, that looks a lot like Brittany. Holy shit! It is _

_Brittany! The picture looks like when they were young and they are riding horses! This is amazing! I felt him put his hands on my shoulders. "This is a girl name Brittany and I. We met at a horse camp and we were friends. _

_I actually had a crush on her. We went to middle school together, but then she moved. I would die to meet her again. She was so cute and funny too." I turned around and gave him a hug. He handed me a plaid shirt. I took _

_off my t-shirt and left on my tank top. I put my hair up into a pony tail and I checked my make up. I took a pic of the picture because I think Brittany has a similar one, just like this one. Bruce grabbed my hand and we ran _

_down the stairs. The maids waved goodbye and we hopped into his car once again. He turned on some country music, which calmed me down a little bit. My phone rung and it's Nathan! "Hello?" I answered. "Where in the _

_hell are you? I have been worried sick!" he went off on a gigantic rant. Bruce and I kept on laughing at him. I know that it was horrible, but it was so hard not to laugh. _

_We pulled up to the farm and Nathan ran to the car and gave me a huge hug. He grabbed my hand and he lead me to the barn, where my horse Danny was tacked up and ready to go. I lead out one trail ride, which had all _

_adults on it and one teenage boy, that looked liked he was about 17. he kept on looking at me and we were flirting a little bit. It was kinda cute, until I took off and his horse took off after mine and he screamed. When we _

_got back to the barn, the boy asked me for my number, but Evens came over and put his hands around my waist and the boy walked away. "That taught him a lesson not to mess with our girl." he said. I smiled and he _

_walked away. I finished un-tacking, when my uncle came over with a plate of food. "Your aunt wants you to eat properly, so she brought out a plate of food for you and here is some extra money, for groceries and stuff like _

_that." I smiled and I ate the food. It was a steak, with veggies and mashed potatoes. I talked to him about how my one teacher was in dad's unit and stuff. He was happy that I met one of dad's friends, but was a little too _

_curious about it. Oh well!_

_I said goodbye to everyone and started to walk home, until Bruce gave me a ride to the station with Nathan. Bruce is really sweet and I need him to meet Brittany again. When we got to the station, Nathan grabbed my _

_hand and we ran to the train before it left. I sat down, but since I was so tired, I accidentally sat on his lap! But he wrapped his arms around my waist before I was able to get up. It was nice to hug him again, like we did _

_back when we were younger. He is so warm and he is gentle with me. He tapped my shoulder and I got up. He gave me a hug and said "I will see you at work tomorrow." I nodded my head and I got off the train. As I walk _

_home, I cannot stop thinking about today. How I saw some of my friends and my old mentor. It is so confusing. When I got into the house, the girls were all asleep on the couch. I put some blankets over them and turned _

_off the T.V. and went upstairs to get my bathing suit on. It is time to go swimming!_

_When I got to the indoor pool, I turned on the radio to some country music and started to swim laps. This is the only way to clear my head! After about 100 laps, I got out and sat in the hot tub. The jets are on full blast _

_and the temperature is perfect. This is the perfect evening. I heard the door open and Emma came out in her bikini and sat in the hot tub. "Did I wake you up?" I asked. "I was awake when you got home. So what is going _

_on lately?" I don't exactly know how to answer that question. I guess she would find out about it sooner or later, so I guess I can tell her now. "I met a guy name Nathan that goes to the college. He seemed to know a lot _

_about me, but I did not know him that much, but we got along really well. He also works with me too. I accidentally fell asleep on the train, so he carried me to his apartment. When I woke up, he was going through some of _

_his year books, and one of them had a picture of me and him in it when I was in the 8th grade. Right then, all of my memories of me and him came back to me. I was so happy, and I still am. Also at my work, there is a boy _

_name Bruce. He picked me up today from school and then we had to go to his house quickly. He had a picture of him and a girl at a horse camp. That girl is Brittany." her eyes lit up in shock. I grabbed my phone and I _

_showed her a picture of Bruce and her eyes lit up even more, but she paid more attention to Evens in the picture. "This is the guy that I talked to on the train that one day! Do you work with him?" I nodded my head yes _

_and she smiled really big. I guess she really likes him!_

_I__ got out and went upstairs to go take a shower. I have so much to do tonight! I have homework, business and I have to call Elizabeth to check on beemers. Ugh! So much to do in so little time. I got out and started to _

_make my calls. I called Cody, to make sure the business was okay. The phone rang and he answered. "Hey babe! How are you doing? The business is just fine. I will stop by the house this weekend and drop off the paper _

_work." he went on forever about how he is making money and how he is meeting chicks. I just let him talk for a little bit before I interrupted him. "I gotta go Cody. I will see you this weekend!" I hung up the phone or else I _

_would have been there forever. Next, I called Elizabeth. I have not talked to her for a while, so I guess it is time for a call. The phone rung and she answered. "Hey! Long time, no talk." She is still the same! "How is _

_everything? Is my horse on his best behavior?" it was silent for a second and then I heard her say "Yep. He is all good. The kids love him and he is a good training horse, so he is all good. You should stop by if you can." it _

_would be nice to see her again. I have not been in my home town since I could remember. "Okay. I will. I have to go so I will talk to you later, okay?" I said. "Okay. Talk to you later!" she hung up and I started to do _

_homework. This is going to be one long night..._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_The sun is bright. It went through my curtains. I look at the clock and it's 8 in the morning. I threw on a pair of boot cut jeans, light blue tank top and a Hollister shirt. I went downstairs and the girls were all sitting at the _

_table, eating breakfast. They all looked at me and Emma said "We want to go to work with you!" What the hell! Do they want to get me in trouble? Oh well! I threw on my boots and everyone got ready. This is going to be _

_fun!_

_We got off the train and headed down the lane. When we got there, the girls eyes lit up! They ran to the barn, but luckily I beat them there. We walked in and I can hear the boys at the stalls. They all turned around and _

_they stared at the girls. Bruce had his eyes on Brittany, Emma had her eyes on Evens, and Brianna and Simone looked at Jake. Bruce ran up to Brittany and gave her a hug. It was so cute to see a reunion. Emma and _

_Evens left and went somewhere. Brianna and Simone are all over Jake, so I decided to get the horses tacked up for today. I heard someone run down the hall. When I turned around, Nathan crashed into me and made me _

_fall! What the hell? I look up and his eyes meet mine. His eyes are bright blue, just like mine. I have never really noticed it before. He sits up and I do also. "Nathan, is there something on your mind? Do you want to talk?" _

_I ask him. He was quiet for a while, but then spoke. "Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?" This is out of the blue! Why would he be asking me this? But it my shot. "Sure, I would love to go on a date with you." _

_He smiled and got up. He helped me get up and then gave me a big hug. I love his hugs! I walked towards the horses and I got Rocket ready to go out. I got up on him and rode around the farm. Brittany and Bruce were at _

_the field, holding hands. I saw Emma and Evens making out behind a tree. Brianna and Simone were with Jake, learning about tack. They all seem very happy. It makes me smile._

_Couple hours passed and I finished my job for today. Horses are taking care of and everything is put away. My uncle came down and gave us our pay checks. "I found this picture of you and your parents. I think you should _

_have it." he handed me the picture and it's at my aunt's Christmas party. I am starting to tear up. Nathan wrapped his arms around me and I start to cry more and more. This is such a pain!_

_We all walked to the station and Nathan said "I will meet at 7, is that okay?" I nodded my head okay and he gave me a hug. The girls got all up in my face and were asking so many questions like are we going on a date or _

_are we a couple. It actually got annoying, but then Simone said "we will make you look sexy for your date!" what the hell is she thinking? Before I was able to say anything, we were at the house and they threw me in the _

_bathroom. "Take a shower and smell all girlie and shit!" Simone yelled and slammed the door shut. I guess I have no choice but to take a shower, since I smell like horses. I jumped in and the water feels great on my back! _

_I just happened to look at my back. I have a gigantic scar, that goes down my back, from the accident. I turned off the water and I put on my robe and walked out. The girls were going through my clothes, jewelry, shoes _

_and other stuff. Simone threw me into my chair and said "Don't move!" she screamed. She brought out a black supper skinny jeans, white tank top, pink plaid shirt, that has a black matching belt, and a pair of wedge heels. _

_Brianna pulled out my white lacy bra, with the matching thong. "Why in the hell are you going through my underwear?" I screamed. "Well you have to look and feel sexy, so we are just trying to help, that's all." she said. I _

_sighed and sat in the chair, as they did my hair and make up. They flat ironed my hair and there are 2 pieces curled in the front. My make up looks really good too, thanks to Emma and Brittany. I put on my outfit and I _

_looked at the mirror. I look really good! The girls grabbed me my bag and pushed me downstairs, so I can leave on time. Emma gave me a piece of gum and they all gave me a hug. "Wish me luck!" I said as I walked out the _

_house. I looked at the time and it is exactly 6:45, so I have enough time to get to the station. When I got there, I found a bench open and I sat down. I am really nervous, but excited at the same time. I looked up and I _

_saw Nathan. He is wearing jeans, a dark blue button down shirt that is open a little bit at the top, and a black jacket. He caught his breath and asked "Have you been here long?" I nodded my head no and gave him a hug. _

_This is going to be an awesome time!_

_We got off the train into town and it is really lively. There are lots of people around and there is music and lights all around. "So where are you taking me?" he grabbed my hand and said "It is a surprise." His hand is really _

_warm. I like it a lot. We got to this restaurant, and it is actually really fancy. We sit and he talks about his classes and stuff and I just listen. He stopped for a second and looked at me, as I am stirring my drink. "What about _

_you talk for a bit. How was your high school years?" I really did not want him to ask that question, but I have no choice but to answer. I talked about my friends, sports, school, and many other things. I also talked about _

_guys that I dated and he got a little pissed, but I did it just for fun. _

_We finished eating dinner and we walked to the square. There are so many shops here that have many things in the windows. Nathan pulls me over to this shop that sells hot chocolate. "Do you want some?" I shook my _

_head yes and he gave me a cup. I took one sip and I was in heaven! He smiled at me and I walk over to this one window. It's a jewelry shop! I walk in the door and there are so many things that I want! But one certain _

_piece got my eye. It is a necklace with a horse shoe charm. It is so cute, until I looked at the price tag. I walked right out to Nathan and he asked "did you see something that you wanted?" I nodded my head no and we _

_continued to the train station. As I walked with him, I tapped his hand and asked "Hey, can I come back to your apartment for a while? I don't exactly want to go home….._

_**NPOV:**_

_I am so happy that she asked that! But she looks so sad, but I don't exactly know why. Oh yea! It's because of that necklace that she saw. She had one exactly like that in middle school and I think she might of lost it. I _

_nodded my head, saying that it was okay and she smiled. When we got on the train, she laid her head on my shoulder. I grabbed her hand. She looks like she needs to be comforted. We got off our stop and I am still holding _

_her hand. She tightened her grip. "What's wrong sweetie?" She put her head on my chest and started to cry. I knew she was gonna cry sooner or later. I grabbed her shoulders and brought her closer to me. I gave her a _

_hug to quiet her down. She finally stopped and she looked up. Tears were trickling down her cheeks. I wiped them for her. She grabbed my hand and we continued walking to my place. I opened the door and she sat down _

_on my couch. She totally made herself at home. I brought out 2 cups of coffee and sat down next to her. "What's on your mind? You can tell me anything." I told her. She just sat there with a sad expression on her face. I _

_know this is going to be a big leap, but I will do it anyway. I brought her head in and leaned in for a kiss. I placed it gently on her lips….._

_**APOV:**_

_He kissed me! Holy shit! He actually kissed me. He released and said "Amanda, would you go out with me?" I said yes immediately, by giving him another kiss. He looked at me and said "I guess that is a yes." He gets me _

_completely. He gave me another kiss and we started to make out. I am finally with the one that I love….._


	3. Chapter 3

_ I cannot believe that I am with him after all these years. It makes me happy that I still have part of my past that I can hold on to. I never want to let him go ever again! He stops for a minute and says "What's wrong _

_baby?" I totally don't have the guts to say this, but I will anyway. "Can I stay here tonight? I want to spend the night with you."….._

_**NPOV:**_

_I never imagined that she would ask me that, but I am super happy now. "Sure babe. Whatever you want." she smiled and she went right to my bedroom. I guess she wants a change of clothes, that would be smart. _

_I went back to my closet and started to go through stuff that she could possibly wear. I found it! A football jersey! She always wore my clothes when we were younger, so it works out just right. I turned around and she is _

_taking off her clothes! All I saw was a white lacy bra and a thong! My face got all red, but I gotta stay calm. I threw on a tank top and a pair of sweatpants and we headed to the living room. She pounced down on the couch _

_and said "So what are we going to watch? I want popcorn!" she is so random at times. It makes me smile. I threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave and I looked through my movies. What is the movie that we used to _

_watch? I completely forgot. I found it! I popped in Seabiscuit and her eyes lit up! She ran up and jumped on my back. "You remembered our movie! This made my night!" it made my night too. She took the whole bag and _

_basically ate all of it before the movie even started. She is such a piggy._

_Towards the end of the movie, she fell asleep and her head fell into my lap. I brushed her hair and it smells like the shampoo that she has always used, even in middle school. I carried her bridal style into my bedroom and _

_laid her into the bed. I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. I looked into the mirror and she is standing behind me! She wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her head against my back. "I love you. More _

_than anything." Man! I can't beat that! I turned around and gave her a hug. She leaned up and gave me a kiss. She stood there for a while, until I got the clue. I am so stupid sometimes. I picked her up and carried her to _

_the bed. We made out for a while. I can get used to this…_

_**APOV:**_

_I woke up to seeing my love next to me. I look at the clock and it's 8:00 in the morning. I guess that I will get up to make some coffee. I turned on the pot and cleaned up the mess that we made last night. I guess I _

_should make breakfast anyway. I opened the fridge. God he has a lot of food in here! I took out the eggs, cheese and bacon. I have not made food in a long time. I will actually have a meal! As I am cooking, I feel someone _

_wrap their arms around me. I turned around and he gave me a good morning kiss. "So whatcha cooking? It smells really good. That's what woke me up." I am glad that my cooking appeals to him. He pours me a cup of _

_coffee and I finish cooking. We sit down and he tears up my food. "This is amazing. You are a great cook! Just like you were when we were little." I love his compliments! It makes me smile. As I finish up, my phone rang. I _

_ran to it and it's a text from Emma. "Come home as soon as possible please. It's important." it said. I turn around and he has this look on his face like I have to go home or something. I nodded my head and he got up. He _

_threw me a hoodie and said "You better get dressed or else Emma will get pissed off." I smiled and I changed into my jeans and my tank top from last night. I threw my hair into a little pony tail. Shit! I totally did not see _

_that hickey right there on my neck! I threw some make up on it to make it less noticeable. We ran out to the train station so I would not be late. He gave me a kiss and said "I will see you later. Love you." I smiled and _

_gave him a kiss back. "Love you too." I ran onto the train and grabbed a seat. I turned on my ipod and it started to play "Never ending dream" by Cascada. It' s one of my favorite songs! Last night totally fits this song!_

_I heard my stop and I got off. I will have to run to the house, otherwise Emma will kill me if I am any later. I ran to the house and open the door. When I opened it, I was attacked my Cody! Why in the hell is he here? He _

_got up and screamed "Why in the hell are you here?" When I ended my little rant, I saw Cody, Brandon, William, Alex, Carlos and Tammy in my living room along with the girls. Cody is going to get it! "I am sorry but I really _

_missed you and everyone else missed you, so we came for a visit plus I wanted to talk about events and stuff like that…." and he continued on for quite a while. I gave him a hug so he would just shut up. It is good to see _

_everyone though. I have missed them so much. They all sat down and we talked business detail and patients and stuff like that. "You should do more reenactments with us. What about next weekend? There's one not far _

_from here where all of your patients are going. How about it?" I have never actually thought about reenacting again. Since the accident, I gave up and never wanted to do it ever again, but maybe that will change. "I will go _

_in my dress, but just for a day or two and I will stay in a hotel or somewhere." Cody's eyes lit up and he smiled. Everyone was happy that I am going again, but that just means I have to wear a corset again. Ugh! _

_Before I knew it, it was 3:00. "So what's for dinner? How about we order pizza." Cody said. But as he finished, Bruce, Evens, Jake and Nathan walked in with a bunch of food. "Why are you guys here? I thought that you _

_were gonna have a boys day out?" I asked them. They all had smiles on their faces. I guess someone told them about me doing reenactments again. I turned to Emma and Brittany and gave them a facial expression and _

_they both ran and hid behind the guys. I went over to Nathan and gave him a kiss. Everyone stood there in shock. Him and I said "What? Did you not see this coming?" their faces are priceless. It makes me smile when I _

_am around the ones that I love. _

_The evening went pretty good. Everyone decided to go swimming, so we geared up and jumped into the pool. They guys and I played football, while the girls sat in the hot tub and cheered. It was a lot of fun being a tomboy _

_again. I miss being one. The guys got out, but I stayed in and talked to Cody. "So what's on your mind?" That is a good question. A lot has been on my mind. I guess its been more about what actually happened to cause _

_the accident? Like I still have so more questions that are unanswered. "What happened? Like what happened to cause the accident? No one will tell me, but I know that you were there. Can you please tell me." …._

_**CPOV:**_

_I knew she was gonna ask me one day. I was told not to tell her, but it's been two years. I guess it's time. "Do you really want to know?" she shook her head yes. I sighed. "To tell you the truth, I don't know. I only saw _

_you and your dad go down. That's it." Now I know that is a lie, but I cannot tell her. She needs to find out herself. I feel bad being a part of her dad's death, but I was forced. She gave me a frown and said "Is there anything _

_that you can tell me? Please! I am in the dark here!" she started to cry, but all I can do is turn my back to her. I heard splashing in the water. Nathan came over to me. He had is head down and all he did was punch me _

_across the face. "Don't ever make her cry again or else you will have to answer to me." I guess I deserved that. I didn't mean to make her cry. I just can't tell her the truth, that's all. I got out and she continued to cry, _

_until she turned around and looked at me with her sad eyes. "I am not mad at you for not telling me. You probably have a good reason for not telling me, but somehow, I will find out!" Wow, she is really persistent. She _

_pulled my legs and I fell into the pool again. She threw her arms around me and gave me a hug. She is so sweet, but she has a evil side too…_

_**APOV:**_

_Everyone got out and changed clothes, except for me. I stayed in and swam some laps to clear my head. I know Cody is hiding something, but I don't know what the reason is. I guess the only way to find out is to go to the _

_reenactment. It might just give me more clues to this mystery. I went under the water for another lap. When I came up, Nathan was standing there, waiting for me. "Are you okay, you have been swimming for 4 hours _

_straight." I don't know what to tell him. I can't tell him my plan because he would stop me, but I want him to be part of it. It is killing me! Why can't guys be more supportive? He leans over the edge of the pool and gives _

_me a kiss on my cheek. "You will get sick if you are in there any longer. You should get out and warm up." I got out and he handed me a towel to dry off. He looked at me and wrapped his arms around me to warm me up. I _

_feel totally safe when I am in his arms. It feels like no one can hurt me and that he would fight off anyone who would try to touch me. I don't like being protected, but sometimes I do. Its so confusing at times, but I like it. _

_I took a shower and changed into my sweatpants, a black tank top and my light blue hoodie. I took a seat in between Nathan and Bruce. They fought over me for a while. It was hilarious. We picked a movie after like 20 _

_minutes. The girls picked Transformers and the guys were happy. We decided to watch all of them back to back. It made the guys even happier. Tonight is going to be fun…._

_It's around 2 in the morning and everyone is passed out in the living room. Nathan's hands are wrapped around my waist. I removed them and headed upstairs for my room. Since I am up, I might as well start my _

_homework, even though it is not much, since I did most of it already. I took out my sketch book and turned on some tunes that help me focus. My drawing project is to draw my bedroom. It is a pretty simple project, so it _

_won't take me long. I heard a noise coming from my door. Nathan walked in and sat down on my bed. "What are you working on? The art project?" I nodded my head yes and he took the sketch pad from me. "You are _

_already finished! How long did it take you?" I looked at the clock and counted up how long it took me. "About a half hour." His eyes widen in shock. I wrapped my arms around him in a surprise attack. It made him smile._

_We laid in my bed, half asleep. His arms around my waist, our eyes meeting. He touches me so gently, it makes me smile. I want to stay like this forever and ever. I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep. I am very _

_happy…..._


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up, all alone in my bed. I turned to the clock and it is nine in the morning. The smell of bacon and coffee fills the house. I put on my slippers and headed

downstairs to see everyone drinking coffee and talking about reenacting. "Well good morning sleeping beauty. Did you get a good night sleep?" Nathan was

standing, making breakfast for everyone. He's wearing a tight white long sleeve shirt that shows his abs with a pair of sweatpants and slippers. I walk over

and give him a kiss. Cody got me a cup and I saw down next to the girls. Tammy and Brittany were talking about what dresses I should wear at the

reenactment next weekend. Can I go through the week first? It is so funny how they get all worked up just because I am reenacting again. I walked over to

where the guys were and we talked about football while we ate. "The food is delicious!" Emma and Brittany say. "This rocks!" Bruce and Evens said. I showed

my appreciation by giving him a kiss on the cheek. He knew what that meant. We got dressed and said goodbye to the gang while they set off. "I will call you

later on this week okay?" Cody said while he gave me a hug. They left and we prepared to go to work. The girls decided to go shopping, so they did not tag

along. "We will all go in my truck." I said. Everyone gave me a confused look, but it changed when I opened the garage. I have a black Ford F-250 truck and I

also have my cousin's viper which is blue with black flames on the side. We all hopped in the truck and headed to the farm. When we got there, my uncle was

waiting for us with a bunch of wood, nails, hammers and other stuff. "I guess we will be fixing fences today." I said. My uncle shook his head agreeing with me.

We put the stuff in my truck and my uncle's red Ford F-350 truck also. "Nathan will come with me and Evens, while Mandy goes with Jake." Bruce said. Before

we were able to reject, the guys already left with Nathan. "I guess it will be us two today." Jake said with a smile. I smiled back. Today will be a good day!

I rode down the side of the fields with Jake doing the driving. Jake and I are actually cousins if you don't believe it. He is like my big brother to me. We have

been by each other's side since we were born. He is one year older than me though. We would always play in the mud and ride horses together. I guess that is

how my tomboy side came out. He looks over at me and says "So how are you doing? I haven't talked to much lately. We should go out for a bite to eat." He is

always smiling. No matter what has happened to him, he continues to smile. He was also close to my dad. He taught Jake how to ride and everything about

reenacting. I actually see my dad in Jake. He acts the same like my dad. We stopped and got out to fix the fences. I ran over to Jake and gave him a hug. All I

want to do is cry…

**JPOV:**

It's been a while since she has gave me a hug and cried. With all that's been going on, I haven't had time to spend with her. That is gonna change. I lifted her

head up and wiped her tears. She smiled at me and grabbed the hammer and nails and started to fix the broken fences. She is such a hard head…

**APOV:**

We finished fixing the fences and met up with the guys. My uncle surprised us with some pizza, but I decided to go riding instead while the boys were into their

pizza. I tacked up Danny and headed out to my usual spot, the cliff. I got there and the sun was just ready to set. It is really pretty out here. But it is quiet, too

quiet. I pull out my pistol and turned around. My uncle has his hands up like he was ready to surrender. "I guess your father taught you well." he said. I

chuckled and he pulled his horse next to mine. "So how come you are not with the boys? Did they all ready give you a headache?" I laughed again at that

comment. We sat in silence for a while until my uncle broke it. "So how are you going lately. You have been so busy, I haven't had time to discuss with you

about the will and stuff like that." I completely forgot about the will. All of the stuff has been in storage with a lock on it, which the lawyer has the key for. "I am

going back home in two weeks, so I will deal with it then. As long as my damn family doesn't get to it first, everything will be okay." He smiled and we raced

back to the barn. I got back and cleaned up everything. The boys had gone home, so I hopped into my truck and headed home. The girls were all asleep in

their beds by the time I got home. I ran a bath and put on the Spirit soundtrack that my father and I always listened to. It was our ritual that we would listen

to Spirit and the Gettysburg soundtrack on the way to every reenactment. I got into the bath and relaxed all of my sore muscles. It feels good to have peace

and quiet for once. It has been so busy here lately, I kind of forget that it is Sunday. Oh well! I got out and went to my closet to pick out some clothes for

tomorrow. A pair of boot cut jeans and a plaid shirt will do it! I laid in my bed and started to go through all the things in my mind. Why is my uncle bringing up

the will? Why is Cody not telling me the truth? Is this all a dream or reality? I can't seem to tell anymore. This is all just one strange world to me. As I am

thinking, my phone buzzed and showed a text message from Nathan saying "Sorry I left so early. The guys dragged me away. I will bring lunch to our usual

spot tomorrow. Love you baby." I closed my phone and turned over to my side to turn out the lights. I closed my eyes and went into my dream land where

everything was back to normal. Hopefully tomorrow will be better….

**~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up to the sound of the girls talking and playing music. I got dressed and went downstairs to see what was going on. All of the girls were cooking food

and watching the news. "Hey what's going on? Is there something on TV.?" Simone pointed to the sub title on the screen. "Another death at reenactment.

Third one in the past year and a half." what does this mean? I look at the person who passed and it's my dad's friend Patrick. I remember him because he

would always play tricks on me when I was little. But this is too strange now. First my father, then Sam and now Patrick! This is ridiculous! I grabbed my stuff

and ran out of the house to get the first train to the campus. I need to talk to Mr. Jim as soon as possible!

I get into Mr. Jim's room and I see him just putting his stuff down. He looks at me with the same eyes as I did when I saw the news. "You saw it too." I nodded

my head yes and he gave me a hug. "Who is doing this and what is there motive?" he didn't know anything. This is going to be a challenge. We sat and talked

until classes started. I walked into tech ed and Emma ran up and said "Why did you run out of the house this morning? Is it because of the news?" I nodded

my head yes and she gave me a big hug. I guess this means I have no choice but to go to the reenactment…..

Lunch finally rolled around and I went to our usual spot. He was already there, waiting for me. I sat down next to him and he gave me a long lingering kiss. "I

saw the news. Are you okay? Do you want to go to my house after school today?" I thought about it for a little bit while I was eating. I really want to talk to

Jake and see if he's okay. "I am having coffee with Jake today. Afterwards, I will come to your house. Is that okay with you?" He answered with a kiss. I guess

that is a yes! I texted Jake asking if he wanted coffee after school and he said yes. Today will be good!

The end of the day had finally came. I got onto the train and I got off the stop that went into town. I walked to Starbucks and took a seat. Jake came in right

afterwards and gave me a hug. "How are you? Is everything okay?" I nodded my head yes and took a sip of my coffee. Jake talked about reenacting, work,

and other stuff. I just sat there and listened. "Did you watch the news this morning?" I nodded my head yes and he sunk down in his seat. I assume that he

saw it too. "Do you have any idea what is going on?" I nodded my head no. Jake sighed. "Are you going to the event next weekend. I hope you do." I smiled

because now I know that Jake is going. We walked to the train station and said our goodbyes. "I will see you at work tomorrow. We should do this again

sometime." I nodded in agreement and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. He blushed bright red and then ran off. He is so cute. I got on the train and got

off at Nathan's house. I knock on the door and the door opened. Nathan surprised me with a kiss. He handed me a cup of coffee and sat down. He kept on

asking questions about what me and Jake talked about, and ac-course, I did not tell him a single thing, which got him mad. I gave him another kiss and he

blushed. I turned on some tunes and started to dance. I started to give him a lap dance, which made him happy, but that was just a sample. I made him get up

and we jumped on the bed. It was hilarious! I looked at the time and it's 8:00. Holy shit! I jumped down, grabbed my stuff and put on my shoes. "What's

wrong? Do you have to leave?" he looked at the time then at me. He slipped on his shoes and we ran all the way to the station so I can catch the last train. I

gave him a quick kiss and ran on to get a seat. I caught my breath after a couple of minutes. It is so quiet. There is only one other person besides me. It is

actually a boy, looks like he is in middle school. He had bright blond hair and blue eyes. He is slender and a little bit shorter than me. He is holding an envelope

with some type of writing on it. He is looking at me, with a straight face. He got up! Now he is walking towards me. I should not panic. After all, I am older than

him. "Are you Amanda Crockett?" I nodded my head yes and he handed the envelope to me. As he handed it to me, I look at him again. He actually looks

familiar, but I don't know where I have seen him before. He got off that stop and I opened it. It is a letter with a another bag. I opened the bag and it has

three things. One is a cap which was Sam's, a bullet which I know it's Patrick's because it has his initials carved on it, and my dad's glasses! I quickly opened

the letter and started to read it. It says "Better be on your toes this weekend." What is that suppose to mean? it makes no sense, and how did they get all of

this stuff! I got off into town and I called Mr. Jim. "Hello Amanda. Is there something wrong?" I paused for a minute before answering. "S.O.S.!" I said while

panting. "Come to my house as soon as possible." I hung up and ran all the way to his house, where he was waiting for me at his door step. I fell over from

running so fast. He helped me in and placed me on the couch. Mrs. Kay ran up and handed me some water. "Are you feeling better?" I shook my head yes and

they both sat down. I handed Mr. Jim the package and he opened it. His eyes widen in shock. He said "Who gave this to you?" I had to think about it for a

second. My thoughts came to me after a couple of seconds. "It was a boy, around 8th grade. He was kinda tall, with bright blonde hair and blue eyes. He was

slender and it sounded like his voice was changing." Mr. Jim put on his thinking face on for a little bit, but came up with no leads. "I guess we will have to keep

a look out at the event. The kid will most likely be there." My head is pounding from all of the thoughts going through my head. Should I go this weekend, or

shouldn't I? Mr. Jim sits next to me and gives me a hug. "Maybe you should take they day off tomorrow. You can help me teach the other classes. I will send all

of your teachers a letter saying that you will be in my class tomorrow." I settle down a little bit. I took a deep breath and got up. "I will be going home. I will

see you tomorrow." Mr. Jim got up and said "Well at least let me call Tom so he can pick you up. I don't think you should be home alone." Tom? I don't

exactly remember him, but all I know is that we were in the same unit. My memories of him are all a blur to me.

After a couple of minutes, the doorbell rung. Ms. Kay opened it and a guy came in. He is very tall, slender, with short brown hair and hazel eyes. I stand up and

look at him. He smiles at me. I run and give him a huge hug. "I am happy to see you too." Another person is in my life. I grab the package and go out the door.

I got into Tom's car and wait for him. He got in and gave me another hug and kissed me on the forehead. "I missed you. I was not sure if you have

remembered me after your accident, so I didn't talk to you." it kind of sucks that he did not talk to me for so long, but it is all good now.

We get to his apartment, which is quite big. I walked in a plopped down in the couch. This place looks like my living room. Tom sits next to me and wraps his

arm around me. "So what is the matter honey? You can tell me. I will protect you." It took me a couple of minutes to respond. "Is it really okay to stay here? I

can always leave, you know." He frowned at me because he does not want me to leave. "I don't want you to leave. I want to catch up. How about you go and

take a shower and I will get you some clothes." I nodded my head okay and walked to the bathroom. He handed me a towel and a wash cloth. I took off my

shirt while he was with me. I did not care. He traced his hand along the scar on my back. "I guess you found the scar on my back." I said. He frowned and

wrapped his hands around me. "You are really skinny. Are you eating okay? How about I make us a good dinner, okay?" I smiled and he closed the door behind

him. I turned on the hot water and stepped in. I didn't want to take one, but I am really sweaty. I was only in for 10 minutes, but he must have been in here

and gone. He left me a pair of sweatpants and a girls tank top. Don't know whose it is, but I will put it on anyway. I hand dried my hair and walked out. The

smell of delicious food was around the apartment. I walked to the kitchen to see what he was cooking, but he hushed me out to the living room. He came out

with a plate of food, which had a steak, mash potatoes, gravy and green beans. He sat down next to me with his plate. He turned on the t v to the movie

Balto, which is one of the kid movies I actually remember! "I don't think you remember, but we used to watch this movie when we were younger. I still watch it

time to time." I smiled.

After I finished my meal, Tom came out with some ice cream. It was my favorite! Vanilla with rainbow sprinkles. Yum! I love hanging out with him, it makes me

smile. "I don't know if these pants will fit you, but you can try them." He said to me as he gave me a pair of skinny jeans. They were a size 5, so they should fit

me. I put them on a chair and laid my head on his chest. I drifted off into dream land….

**TOM POV:**

It has been a while since we have spent time like this. I actually forget the last time. She has gone through so much and yet, still going through more each day.

All I can do is give her protection and support. I carried her into my bedroom and laid her down with a blanket. I got on my phone to call Mr. Jim. "How is

Amanda doing?" Mr. Jim asked. "She is doing good. She is asleep now and I will bring her to your classroom tomorrow." "Good, I will see you tomorrow." I hung

up and went to check on her. She was sound asleep. Thank god. I laid down next to her and laid my head on the pillow. She is really cute. I don't exactly know

why I did not go out with her, but she probably has a boyfriend by now. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her….

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**APOV:**

I woke up and looked at the time. It's 7 in the morning. I walked into the kitchen and Tom was cooking, as usual. I sat down at the bar and watched him cook.

Tom finally looked up and smiled at me. "Well good morning. I did not see you there. Are you ready to eat, so you can go?" I nodded my head yes and he

handed me a plate, which had eggs, bacon, a biscuit, and a glass of apple juice. I pretty much inhaled everything and got dressed. I sat down on the couch to

get a breather and Tom just gave me this look and said "What the hell are you doing? You know that we have time right? How about we stop for coffee?" I

smiled. I got up to put on my shoes and Tom surprised me with a kiss on the cheek. "That was a good morning kiss." I kissed him back and he blushed.

Hopefully today will be better.

We got to the school before everyone. We walked into Mr. Jim's classroom and he's not even here yet! Great! Now what am I suppose to do? While I was

thinking , Tom came up behind me and started to chase me around the room. It was a lot of fun, until I fell flat on my face. Tom came running and helped me up.

"Well that was some fall you made." I looked up and Mr. Jim was standing there. He was just laughing his ass off at us. "You two act like you guys did when you

were younger. This bring back memories." We both stood up and walked over to him. "So do you want me to pick you up later?" said Tom. Mr. Jim walked over

and put his hands on my shoulders. "I think she will be okay to go home for now and get ready for the weekend. It is only like two days away, you know." Tom

shook his head okay and gave me a hug. "If you need a place to go, call me okay?" I nodded my had okay and he smiled and left. I sat down at Mr. Jim's desk

and started to look over his lesson plan. He is teaching the students about civilians. Well I guess that is why I am here, but I was not much of a civilian. Before

class started, Tyler came into the classroom. Hr ran up to me and said "Hey! Are you okay? The girls were flipping out because you did not come home. They

were on the phone with me and Darby all last night. Where did you go?" I did not want to tell him what happened, so I will just tell him a little lie. "I ran into a

friend of mine and I stayed at her place. I didn't mean to make the girls worry, but my phone died. I am okay." Okay, now part of it is the truth, so I didn't lie

exactly. Tyler looked at me with a strange face, but then gave me a hug. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?" I nodded my head okay and he gave me a

kiss on my forehead and left. Tyler can be sweet sometimes, but he is a pain in the ass too.

Classes started for the day and it was actually a lot of fun being a student teacher. When my lunch time rolled around, I went to our usual spot and waited for

Nathan. I have no idea what he is going to say, but I know that he will be flipping out. I heard footsteps and it was Nathan, out of breath. I jumped up and

gave him a kiss. "Where in the hell were you last night? Emma called me flipping out because you did not go home last night." Grr! He makes my life so hard. "I

ran into a old friend of mine and I stayed at her place, and then my phone died, so I was not able to answer any calls. I didn't mean to make you guys worry so

much." Nathan sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Don't scare me like that anymore, okay?" he said. I nodded okay and leaned my head

on his shoulder. Now my only worry is what is going to happen this weekend.

The end of the day finally came and I went home. I called my uncle and told him the real story and he told me to take the rest of the week off, which made me

pretty happy. When I walked in the doors, no one was home for a change. I just remembered that they went to see the boys today, which means I have the

house to myself for a while. I changed into my swimming suit and went to the pool. I swam about 50 laps before I got tired. I jumped out and went to soak in

the hot tub. The music was just right with the mood. I sunk down into the tub and stretched my legs out. The water is just right too. I looked at the clock and it

is 8:00, which means time to take a shower! I got out and dried off and ran upstairs so I can take my time. I jumped into the shower and got the sweat and

chlorine off of me. It felt good to be home, but the girls are pretty late getting home, I wonder why. I got out and called Simone, just to make sure. The phone

rings and I hear her say "Hey Amanda! What's up?" I stuttered for a minute and say "Nothing much. Is everything okay? It is pretty late and I was just

wondering when you would be home." I hear her pause for a minute and she says "Emma and Brittany are staying at their boyfriends house and Brianna is

staying with Jake I think. I will be home in like five minutes, so I will see you then!" I hang up the phone and lay on my bed. I guess this is love. I hear Simone

open the front door and I run downstairs and I gave her a huge hug. We go up to my room to help me start packing for the reenactment this weekend. She

picked out all of my dresses and shoes and basically everything! I laid down on my bed and she sat next to me. "So I figured that you stayed at a guys house

last night? You smell like axe." I sat up at the thought that she figured it out. "Well some kid gave me a package while I was on the train last night and it had

stuff in it that was from my reenacting friends that are now dead. It also had a letter telling me to keep on my toes this weekend. Once I read it, I ran straight

to my dad's friends house and told him. He didn't want me home, so he called my friend Tom to pick me up. I didn't remember him until I saw him. I stayed at his

apartment last night. It was nice to see another friend again." she smiled and gave me a hug. She left the room, so I could sleep. I got under the covers and

listened to music. It has been so crazy, like literally. Things are not adding up what so ever, people I don't know are watching me. It is scaring me, a lot. I just

have to keep my mind clear and focus on one thing, figuring out who killed my father.


	5. Chapter 5

A day went by and it's time to leave. I was all caught up on all my classes and I was all packed. The girls came home pretty early, to make sure I had everything. "If you need us, call." They all said. I smiled. I thought Nathan was coming too, but I guess not. Right when I put the truck in gear, Nathan came out of nowhere! I nearly hit him. He walked up to my window and gave me a kiss. "I am only a phone call away. You know that." I smiled and drove off. This is going to be a long ride back to town. I got to Elizabeth's house, right as she was feeding the horses. She smiled and ran up to me. "Well it took you long enough to get here. I knew you here when Beemer's ears perked up." I smiled. I got out and looked over the property. I remember when I used to spend my summer's here, riding and swimming in the river. Eliz already had pizza and a table full of junk food and marathon of NCIS and House ready to pull an all nighter. It was nice of her, but I already had errands to run. Lawyer's office, storage locker, families houses and graves; I have a lot to get done in one day. I started with the farthest, families houses. It wasn't the happiest thing I wanted to do, but it had to be done. Aunts, Uncles, and cousins were happy to see me. They all tried to make me come in and sit, but I had more things to do. Next, the Lawyer's office. I hate our lawyer, actually I cannot stand him! When I got into his office, he had candles and music blasting in the place. Now I know he knew that I was coming, but I didn't know how surprised he was. He fell flat on his ass. Now that was probably the funniest thing I have seen in a long time. He gets up and stomps to his desk, as if he was pissed. "Now miss Amanda, what do you wish to discuss about?" He hard balled me, as I did the same to him. "I would like the key to the storage locker, and does anyone else have a key to it?" He put on his thinking cap and started to think. "No one except me, and your sister." Yeah, that reminds me of my sister. She moved to North Carolina when I was 17 and never came back, except to get money from dad's life insurance policy. She is a real bitch. "Well if you hand me that key, I will be on my way." He drops the key in my hand and turns around in his chair. "There has been one other person to visit me about your father, besides you." Who the fuck would that be? The Lawyer turned back around. "He would not give me his name, but he said that he was a dear friend of your fathers. I gave him no information out to him." Well that's good. This lawyer is smart enough not to trust certain people. "Well let me know if that same man comes back or if anyone else does." He shake his head as I left. Now who in the hell would come to our lawyer? That may be a question unanswered. The storage locker was full of dad's stuff. Paintings, furniture, and clothing all stuffed into boxes, just thrown in here. It looks a little bit straighter though, maybe my sister was in here looking for more money or something. I open the box that's labeled "Dad's IMPORTANT Stuff". It's full of documents from the business and other papers from mom. There's something missing though. A lot of dad's expensive frames and cases are missing. I can't find them anywhere. This doesn't seem right. There's things missing, but I just don't know what they are. I found my stuff bunny that mom and dad gave me when I was little and I sat there, cradling it in my arms. Who has been in here. There's only 2 people with a key to here, besides the front office. I locked it and drove to mom's grave. I sat down next to it and looked closely at all the stuff my family puts on it. I felt my cell phone ring and it's Nathan. Just exactly who I wanted to talk to. "Amanda, are you okay? I didn't hear from you and I got worried." I don't need him worrying over me. I am just fine on my own, as I have been. "Sorry. I got caught up in a lot once I got into town. I meant to call you but then lots went down. I'm at mom's grave right now and I was going to call you. Sorry that I didn't do it sooner." He starts apologizing for calling, but I want to talk to him, or at least I did. "Look babe, I have to go. Can I call you when I get to Eliz's house? Thanks love ya." I hang up the phone and sighed. I didn't mean to do that to him, but I just didn't want to talk. "Well that was mean to do Amanda." I turned around and there was a boy, then same boy I saw on the train. "Who the hell are you and why are you here?" He smirks at me and turns around. "Is it the best idea to be in town right now? They are always watching you and planning their moves, one at a time, just like they always do." I stood up quickly as the boy starts walking away. "Just tell me your name and who you are working for." He turns around once again and looks at me with confusing eyes. "So you really don't remember me?" I shake my head no and me smiles again. "Well you will after this weekend." He runs away and I want to chase him, but my body doesn't move. Just who is that boy?

When I get back to Eliz's house, she is standing at the front door, tapping her foot. "Do you know how many people have been calling for you here? And why is your phone off anyway? I have been worried sick about you!" I just shrug my way upstairs to the shower. I stand there, with my head against the wall. Why is everything happening now? I hear someone come in. I turn around and Eliz stands there with a water gun and starts shooting it at me! Like what the fuck! I grab soap and start squirting it at her. We had a soap versus water fight and soaked the whole entire bathroom.

When we finally cleaned up, it was midnight. I laid on the couch and past out immediately. I am ready for the weekend, but I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was saying "Solve the case, but don't go". How the hell am I suppose to answer that? It is just crazy. I guess we will see what happens.

Eliz decided that she wasn't going, but she told Louie and Jimmy that I was coming. The guys knew I was coming too, but I was still unsure. The drive to Gettysburg felt like a lifetime, but it only really took 45 minutes. When I got to registration, the guys looked at me. Dave, who was one of my dad's customers, called me out right away. "Hey Crockett! I got you signed in, come get your stuff!" I said hi to everyone and gave Dave a hug. It seemed as he was waiting for me. "I got you with your friends, near Jimmy's camp, and far away from the others. If you need anything, just give me a ring." I sighed from the relief and got back into my truck and headed over to Cody's camp. Cody, Brandon, Alex, Carlos, Tammy, and William were all there, waiting for me. Cody attacked me first, even before I was able to get out of my truck. "You just saw me a couple of weeks ago dude. Chill out already. I made it here, didn't I?" He let me go and just looked up. I turned around and I saw her, Becky! She jumped off the bed of the truck and grabbed a hold of me. "Hey bitch!" She is the same as always. Energetic, different hair color and crazy as ever. "It's been like two years, why in the hell haven't you called me?" she just shook her head. After everyone helped me unpack and set up, I started to walk around all the camps and such. It feels weird being back at a reenactment after all that time being away. I recognized some of the people from my dad's business and other places. Everything was the same. Tents, Sutlers, camps, horses, and people walking aimlessly around. I didn't realize where I was going and I stumbled right down the hill. Just great!

When I came to, I was in an old abandoned house. I had no fucking clue where I am, but it looks like a hospital. I heard footsteps and tried to stand up, but it failed. Around the corner, there was a guy. A short guy, around my age, holding a first aid kit and a water bottle. "Well you look like you woke up Amanda. How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere?" Just who in the hell is this guy and how does he know my name? I sat up and he knelled down next to me and started to clean my forehead. I guess I got a cut or something. "Who are you?" He looked at me dazed and confused. "Amanda, it's me, Travis. Your friend." I looked at him in a daze, until it all came back to me. I meet him through Cody and he was the one who rescued me from the accident. "I am so sorry I forgot. See…." He stopped me in the middle of my sentence. "I know. Cody told me and I understand so I was prepared for you not to remember me. Well hi!" I hugged him as hard as I could. I find old friends everyday!

When I was finally able to stand, Travis walked me back to my camp and talked to everyone, telling them what happened. "Look bitch, you need to stop getting hurt. every time I see you, you are always injured like god damn." Becky screaming at me for no reason, even though I am fine. I sighed and walked around to Louie's camp and hung out with everyone for the time being, until it got dark. I know that it's probably a bad idea to go around at night alone, but I have to do something, otherwise I will never figure out what's going on.

I walked around aimlessly, waiting for a sign to hit me, but nothing came. I tried to imagine the boy's face from the past, but I still don't recognize him. Before I knew it, I ran right into a tree and fell flat on my ass. God damn! What the hell is wrong with me? I heard footsteps behind me and I quickly turned around with my knife in my hand. It was a guy, with long blonde hair and muscles. "Hey. Are you okay? You ran right into that tree." he said as he held his hand out. I reached out for it and he stood me up. "Thanks for the help…" I look into his eyes and I recognize him. I know him from somewhere. He looked at me and just glared into my eyes. "Amanda? Is that you? Gosh it has been how many years. How are you?" I remember now. His name is Garret. I was friends with him, but our father's hated each other. And it hit me. The boy looks just like him. The boy is his little brother! I stepped backwards real quickly. "I'm sorry, but I gotta go." I ran as fast I could back to camp, but it felt like forever. Everyone looked at me strangely as I ran into my tent. I flopped right onto my bed from the lack of oxygen. What does his dad want from me or what does Garret want? Why did his little brothercome and warn me like that? I am so confused…


End file.
